


feeling you breathe

by BubbleCherry



Series: walking through nightmares [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleCherry/pseuds/BubbleCherry
Summary: when i wake up, i want to be next to you.





	feeling you breathe

 

_when i wake up, i want to be next to you._

_i want to see the sunshine illuminate in your beautiful face._

 

“do I have to wait for you?”

  
  
“don’t you want to?”

 

seungkwan yawns and rubs his eyes, while mingyu stares at him waiting for his answer as he buttons down his black polo. the taller would usually jump to his lover and thread his fingers through his blonde locks until he’s sure that seungkwan has fallen asleep, but right now, he is ten minutes late for the dinner that he has planned with his friends and the last thing he wants is jeonghan giving him shit.

 

“too sleepy. i’ll just see you tomorrow.” the younger plops down on their shared bed and started getting comfortable, stuffing his face on the pillow.

 

mingyu pats his pants and stuffed his keys inside his pockets, he then sits beside seungkwan and slipped his hands inside his shirt, rubbing his back in a circling motion. “you’re so mean when you’re tired.” his boyfriend didn’t counter his insult like he usually does, he just groans and mingyu couldn’t help but feel a little dejected by it. “do you really love the bed more than me?” he whines cutely, and he still doesn’t get any response. “can I atleast get a goodbye kiss?” the brunette cries out in frustration and seungkwan turned his head a little so his face would be exposed. mingyu smiled and took this opportunity to give him light pecks on his pink lips, cheeks and nose.

 

“rest well, babe.”

 

_in this life, you’re the only one_

_i’ll ever want._

_the only want i want to stay with._

_do you feel the same, my love?_

 

“i don’t think i like the interior that much..”

 

“mingyu. you don’t have a fucking say in this anymore. you’re late, dickhead. i don’t care if you’re the one getting married. i’m the planner and you’re just some douchebag.” jeonghan says while looking through the photos he has printed for the venue that he chose for where mingyu is planning to propose to seungkwan.

 

after seven years of dating and fucking around, the older finally wanted to put a ring to his lover and officially make him his. also, he really wants people to start calling seungkwan, kim seungkwan. like, how great does that sound? pretty great if you ask kim mingyu, his supposed to be husband. only, if seungkwan says the word that will bond them officially.

 

“seungkwan hasn’t even said yes yet.” and there goes seungcheol, reading his mind like a book once again and being an inconsiderate little shit.

 

“wow, way to go best man. you’ve definitely upped his confidence this time.” hoshi sneered at his hyung’s thoughtless words.

 

“don’t worry. he is going to say yes.” seokmin reassures, not without punching mingyu playfully in his arms. he winces at the contact, but he believes him for now.

 

_when you say yes, i’ll seal this dream with a ring._

_i’ll hold you in my arms until my body could no longer move._

 

the drive back home passed in a blur, but he remembers the radio clearly, announcing that a fire broke out near the streets he lives in. he prayed to heavens that the fire didn’t reach his home, his lover, seungkwan.

 

he should've prayed harder.

 

the flame burns with colours. the smoke is being carried everywhere by the wind. mingyu looked at the crowd, feeling relieved that his neighbours has gotten out of the building. he hoped to see seungkwan in the many faces that he recognizes, but the beautiful face that he loves seeing every morning, loves giving light kisses too, wasn’t in the crowd. his lungs started to burn, feeling suffocated every second that he doesn’t see him. mingyu pushed through the hundreds of people watching the fire, until he gets a clearer picture of his home, burning in front of his eyes.

 

“my seungkwan..” he aimlessly walked towards the burning building, almost reaching the yellow tape that separated him from seungkwan, his everything. the authorities has gotten a hold of him before he does so, and his eyes pooled with tears, while shouting the name of his lover, his future husband and the father of his children.

 

“seungkwan!”

 

_until my body could no longer fight._

_i’ll love you even in my darkest days._

 

mingyu opens his eyes with those vivid images still attached to his brain, feeling his heart hammering through his chest. he wipes the unshed tears off his eyes, and the sweat that runs down his forehead. mingyu looks around his room, trying to recognize something and seeing that nothing went into flames like how it did in his nightmare. he looks beside him and doesn’t see his lover so he stands, hoping that he’ll witness him cooking breakfast while humming the tunes of their favourite love songs.

 

he doesn’t see seungkwan doing that. he didn’t see him in the kitchen.

 

he panics, but that dissapeared when he saw him sitting down on their couch, watching television while he hugs his legs near his chest. mingyu lets out a sigh of relief, but he still couldn’t remove his fears. not until he’s touched him, feel his breathe near him.

 

“ah, you’re finally awake.” seungkwan smiles and looks up to mingyu who made his way in front of him, blocking the television. “good morning-” the younger couldn’t finish his sentence as he gets lifted off from his seating position. “hyung! what are you doing!?” seungkwan’s legs curled around mingyu’s torso, and he quickly wrapped his arms around his neck for safety.

 

mingyu buried his face on seungkwan’s chest, taking in his scent, feeling his body press against him, and loving the way the younger asks if he’s okay with concern dripping in his honey-like voice. “i love you, seungkwan.” he confesses, just like the many times he’s been saying it. even if they fight, it always ends with those three words, because if it doesn’t, none of them will be able to sleep at night without worrying for the other. “i love you, seungkwan..” he repeats, now looking straight into his lovers eyes.

 

“i love you too, mingyu.” seungkwan says with a grin, and even if the younger has said it as many times as mingyu has, he still feels butterflies in his stomach, he still feels lightheaded, and still feels how each of his heart would beat so rapidly for the man in his arms.

 

“then marry me.”

 

_once i’ve captured those lips._

_let's promise to stay together._

_forever._

**Author's Note:**

> short minkwan fic since i've fallen for them so hard.
> 
> i hope to make longer fics of them soon.
> 
>  
> 
> chat with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nctwigg?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> and check out my blog on [tumblr](https://nctwig.tumblr.com?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


End file.
